The present invention relates to a matchplate mold making machine for forming casting molds from green sand. More particularly, the invention relates to a mold making machine of the type in which various components of the machine (e.g., the molding flasks and the squeeze platen) move along elongated rails. A mold making machine of this type is disclosed in Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,253. In that machine, rollers are attached to the various components and roll along the rails. Because of vibration and other factors, the rollers and the rails wear, and grooves ultimately are formed in the rails.
To reduce wear and the need for frequent replacement of the rails, it has been proposed to equip the components of the machines with sliding bearings or "slippers" which replace the conventionally-used rollers. My aforementioned application Ser. No. 776,099 discloses a slipper made of two members, namely, a mounting member and a bearing pad member. The bearing pad is made of a somewhat flexible but very tough anti-friction material. Resiliently yieldable wipers are located adjacent the ends of the pad and remove sand from the rail to reduce the possibility of the pad being abraded away by sand as the slipper moves along the rail.